Linda Potter: Daughter of The Bat
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: Linda Potter had been raised along with her siblings by their butlers and maids all their lives. Now Linda and her brother are going to Hogwarts. Linda will have deal with a headmaster who's want her to be his pawn in his little game. Will she show everyone that she's not just the girl who lived? Will Severus Snape realizes she's not James's or will she make him?
1. Chapter 1

An 11 year old black haired, blue eyed girl in her room reading a book; this girl's name is Linda Jasmine Potter and she is the twin to Jude Bruce Potter. She's the older half-sister by one year to Harry James Potter and Iris Lily Potter. Linda's a witch and the blood adoption daughter of James Potter as Jude is James's blood adoption. She and Jude are the children of Lily Potter and Bruce Wayne aka Batman. Naturally she couldn't know any of this, but she and Jude are good smart and good detectives for their own good.

"Mistress Linda, it's time to go to Diagon Alley" their one their maids yelled for her

They each have their own set of maids and butlers, also each set are married. Linda's butler is Nathan Pennyworth and his wife Elaina Pennyworth. Jude's set are name Roy Adler and his wife Jade Adler. Harry's set is Kyle Winchester and his wife Emma Winchester. Last, but not least Iris's butler and maid are named Dean Garrick and Lisa Garrick.

They are all the Potter children have ever known as their parents James and Lily Potter were killed, because of Voldemort aka Tom Riddle a half-blood. Linda and Jude had learned that not who long ago. Albus Dumbledore had tried to take Linda to the Dursleys, where it would be safer. But Nathan and the others knew what he was trying to do as when James and Lily had hired him to be the caretakers of each of their children, they had told them what to do if they were killed. So Albus Dumbledore's plan for Linda failed, but it didn't matter either way as his plan would've failed anyway as Linda's nobodies' pawn.

Linda walked downstairs to see everyone waiting for her and they were all ready, they each took turns with the fire places and floo powder. Linda went first with Jude, so they were waiting for the others. When they were all reunited, they went to Gringotts Wizarding Bank first to get some gold. Even if Jude and Linda weren't his children, James put up vaults for each of them. When they were still toddlers, Nathan and the others found out that Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley tried to get into the Potter's main vault.

Nathan made sure that they never tried it again; Nathan also found out that Dumbledore knew Sirius was innocent and tried to seal up the Potters wills. Nathan reported what was in the Potters wills to Amelia Bones and she went to find out if Sirius Black had a trial, which he didn't. Sirius got his trial and his freedom along for money for the injustice. Sirius was reunited with his family, Remus who felt ashamed at himself and for them as Linda's his goddaughter. Oh yes Sirius knew that Jude and Linda wasn't James's children, but he and their parents other friends loved them anyway.

"Linda comes on, we're leaving and are you playing third person again?" Jude yelled/asked

"No" Linda said running to them

They went to Ollivander's Wand Shop as their second stop. Linda saw her friends Charity Rebekah Black and America Katerina Lupin. Linda turned to find that she, Nathan and Eliana were the only ones who entered the shop. Nathan told her that the others decided to stop somewhere.

"Hi Linda you're here" Charity said excited running toward her and hugged her

Linda went first and she had tried about forty wands, before the 11", Holly, Phoenix Feather had chosen her. Charity went next and the 11", Reed, Dragon heartstring wand choses her. Finally American went next and had gotten the 11", Ash, Unicorn hair wand. After Charity and America went with Linda, Nathan and Eliana to Flourish and Blotts to get their Hogwarts books and more if they found books they like. Their next shop was Eeylops Owl Emporium to get owls and more pets if they wanted.

Next was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions for the uniforms for Hogwarts. They went to several other shops for the rest of the stuff, and then they waited for the others at the ice cream shop.

"They guys" Linda, Charity and America all heard their fourth and fifth members of their little gang Precious Thalia Pettigrew and Treasure Alicia Longbottom

"Precious, Treasure" Linda said

"Dad" Charity and America said at the same time as Sirius and Remus walked over with everyone else

"Hey you all let's go to the station, come on before the Weasleys over there sees us" Sirius said, causing Remus to roll his eyes

 _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters_

Once they were at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, Linda, Jude and their friends were saying goodbye to their love ones. They then got on the train and the girls found a compartment. The boys went to find their own compartment, while Linda talks about Albus Dumbledore.

"Linda, there you are my lovely girlfriend I was-"Linda heard the annoying voice of Ronald Weasley

Ronald Weasley was still ten year old, but for some reason he along with some other ten years olds were allowed to go to Hogwarts. Linda knew Dumbledore wanted Ronald to befriend and date Linda, so she will be a pawn in his little game of the greater good.

"Hey little boy, go back home or better yet FRED, GEORGE YOU'RE BROTHER IS ANNOYING US" Charity said to Ronald then to yelled for the Weasley twins , before shutting the door on Ronald's face

Linda and her friends' watches as Fred and George Weasley drag Ronald away, Linda read their lips as Fred told George that they will have to write to their father. So their father Arthur didn't know Ronald was allowed to go or he told Ronald to wait and Ronald didn't.

" _Or Molly Weasley sneak Ronald and his stuff on the train"_ Linda thought

Linda told her friends to wake her up; when they get there and then she went to sleep.

 _A few hours later_

"Linda, wake up" America shook her friend and Linda slowly awoke

"Yawn that's was a good nap" Linda said as their compartment opened

"Oh Linda, you're up and you are in uniforms" Linda turned to see Hestia Granger a muggle-born friend of theirs

Hestia Granger is a muggleborn witch of the Granger family and older sister to Hermione Granger, Harmony Granger and Hecate Granger. Together, they walked out of the train to Hagrid led them inside the castle and had them waiting outside of a large door. As they waited, ghosts came to see them and most were scared.

But the Linda, Hestia, Jude and their friends were not, they were excited and wanted to ask the ghosts' questions until a stern woman named Professor Minerva McGonagall came out and told them what they needed to do. The door opened and the kids walked forward and waited until Professor Minerva McGonagall called their names. Professor McGonagall was holding a long roll of parchment near a stool.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause -

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Linda saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Linda could see Ronald's twin brothers Fred and George catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Linda's imagination, after all he'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked like an unpleasant lot. But both Linda and Jude knows not to never judge a book by it cover

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Linda noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to

Linda in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hestia!"

Hestia almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. Linda waited on the hat

"RAVENCLAW"

"Longbottom, Treasure" Treasure walked up to the stool

"GRYFFINDOR"

"MacDougal, Morag"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Malfoy, Draco"

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed,

"SLYTHERIN"

"Wow the hat didn't want to touch him" Charity said

"Yep" Linda agreed

"Pettigrew, Precious"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Lupin, America"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Black, Charity"

"GRYFFINDOR"

There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last - "Potter, Linda!"

As Linda stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall. Before the hat was over, her head the great door opened to see an angry Arthur Weasley and other angry parents

"RONALD BILUS WEASLEY, WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" Arthur yelled

"Minerva, continue the sorting. Arthur please let's talks out there" Albus said with a smile

The hat was over Linda's head and the two began talking about different things, then after some time. The hat yelled:

"GYFFINDOR"

Linda went to the Gryffindor table and sat down with her friends, knowing that Ronald was watching her.

"Weasley-"

"Stop right there Minerva, Ronald we're going home" Arthur said sternly as the others parents who ten year old children hadn't been sorted yet pulled their children away. But the ten year old children who had been sorted was allowed to stay, but they're still in trouble

"But mom-"Ronald was cut off

"I don't care what your mother said, you're coming home. NOW Ronald" Arthur said as Ronald ran to his father

Jude Potter had to keep himself from laughing along with his friends. After the Weasley father and son left along with the other parents and children, the sorting continue starting with him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hogwarts Board of Education_

The members of the board have been told of what Albus Dumbledore done and they were hot happy. Letting ten year olds in Hogwarts, that's was the last straw for them with Dumbledore who's right now is standing before them.

"Ladies-"

"Shut it Albus, we're here because you let ten years old in Hogwarts. When we told you eleven will be the final age that students can begin Hogwarts. Now here's what you're going to do-"

"Sara-"

"That's Mrs. Zatara to you, Albus. Now this is what you're going to do send every ten year old home and have them wait until the next year or you're the one going to be the one packing. Luckily for you we are trying to decide about some teachers for you and had decided to give you one more chance. ONLY ONE" Sara demanded/yelled as the other members agreed with her

Albus can see he's on thin ice with them and he's going obey their ruling as he likes his position thank you very much. But he's also wondering who should have told the board? It couldn't be Arthur, could it?

 _Hogwarts_

"But I don't want to go home"

Linda came down the stairs to their common room to see Hestia who's a Gryffindor fighting with her ten-almost eleven year old sister Hermione Granger. Linda had almost forgotten about her until Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Hermione, you're ten and you heard what Professor McGonagall told us at breakfast. You're going home until next year." Hestia told her sister

"I will be eleven on the 19th, just like you're going to be twelve year old" Hermione argued

" _Oh yeah Hestia was born on September 19_ _th_ _, 1979 and her sisters were brown on her birthdays. Hermione in 1980 just like Jude and I, Harmony was born in 1981 just like Harry and Iris. Hecate_ _was born in 1982, yeah that would be painful knowing you're almost eleven, but can't go to a school full of magic until next year_ " Linda thought

"Hermione, you're going home and that final. Besides you're not the only ten year old upset by this. That's Malfoy boy is cursing words that's not meant to be coming out of a ten year old. Now let's go-"Hestia was cut off

"Hermione, I sent a letter to Linda's and mine butlers to meet you at the station. They will let you met our brother and sister, they were born in 1981 and that's means what?" Jude said/asked

"That they will be going next year" Hermione said

"Right and if you go to Hogwarts next year, I'm sure our siblings will be your best mates yeah?" Linda added for her twin

"Okay, Hestia let's go" Hermione said as Hestia gave a grateful look to her friends

Linda smiled; Hermione's a bright girl just like Hestia and well them. But she's still needs to learn the meaning of the word wait. Linda looks around the common room to see that everyone looks at the ten year old who were walking out in sadness. Her friends and their brothers are telling them kind words to cheer them up; Linda also sees Alexander Drake and his twin sister Cassandra Drake. Out in the hall, Linda could see Draco Malfoy with his older brother Caspian and sister Lillian who both saw Linda staring at them and glared at her.

"Hey Fred how did you father know Ronald was here?" Linda heard Jude asked Fred

"Oh dad was visiting Donald, when we sent a letter to him" George answered

"Donald, who's he?" Charity asked

"Charity, Donald is Ronald's secret twin. Arthur took Donald away to protect him from Molly; Arthur felt something was going on with her. Nathan told me and I found where he's lives." Linda told her

"Oh" Charity said, making Linda and others to smiled

A few hours later, Classes began and their first class was Potions with Severus Snape. Snape tried to make Linda and Jude look like fools by asking higher years questions, but they just answer them with the correct answer. Which shocked Snape, Linda could tell and she also can tell he's confuses about them. He knows they're Lily children, but they look nothing like James Potter; who he believes is their father. This is half right, if you count the fact that James blood adopted them and loved them.

They then went to the next class, which is History of Magic, which is taught by Remus Lupin who Linda had found a cure for. When Linda, Charity, America, Precious and Treasure were about eight year old; the adults had left them alone and the girls had decided to try their young hands on a potion and they had accidentally created a cure for unwilling werewolves. That's made them richer, but that also landed them in trouble by Nathan, Sirius, Remus and the others. Remus Lupin was happy to be free of his furry problem and now has his freedom of those people who would judge them because of his furry problem. A few days later the Board of Education had asked Remus to be the History of Magic until they can find a more appointed teacher and to figure a way to get another teacher booted from Hogwarts.

During his class, Remus taught them history of magic and would take points from students who had gone to sleep. That's the reason that the former teacher who taught the class and was a ghost was booted from the class and from Hogwarts as he wasn't getting it. Jude and Linda was following Remus word by word and sometimes whispers to each other about helping the Board of Education about fixing the problem of electricity.

"Mr. and Miss. Potter, here's your homework" Remus said giving them their homework

Jude and Linda smiled at him, but Remus knew what they were thinking and gave the twins a stern look before moving on. When Remus finishes handed out papers, it was time for lunch. They went to the Great Hall, but were stopped by Caspian and Lillian Malfoy.

"Potters, we know it was you two who told the Board of Education about the ten year olds being allowed in Hogwarts." Caspian said

"Yeah because of you two, our little brother Draco and sister Diana were sent home. You-"Lillian was cut off

"Leave them alone cousins" they heard two voices said tighter

Linda turned around to see Perseus and Genevieve Tonks the twins of Edward "Ted" Tonks and Andromeda Tonks nee Black. Perseus and Genevieve were a surprise to their parents, but a happy one.

"Stay-"Caspian was cut off

"One more word and I won't be able to control myself Caspian" Linda smiled as she heard the voices of her cousins Ciel Potter, Elisabeth Potter, Alistair Evans and Rose Evans.

Ciel Potter and Elisabeth Potter were the children of the late Jason Potter (by blood adopted) and their mother's twin half-sister who was given to hide the fact that their grandmother had an affair. Ciel and Elisabeth also have siblings who were born in 1981 like Harry and Iris. Also their youngest cousin Charles may be a Potter, but Harry's the true Potter heir. Alistair Evans and Rose Evans are the first born children of Vernon and their Aunt and the only one who hadn't cheated Petunia Dursley. But because they show magic, they threw them out and luckily their other aunt was walking by and took them in.

Caspian and Lillian saw that they were out match more than what they were in the first place, so they ran toward the Great Hall. Jude and Linda took their heads as they too along with their friends and family. Once there, they sat down to eat and talked about what they're going to do about the electricity problem.

"Hey Linda, who do you think is your true father?" Charity asked and Linda knew she had only asked that, because Snape walked by

"I don't know Rity, but James Potter knew about Jude and me not being his children. He loved us anyway, he even blood adopted us like your all did for you and your brothers Charity, American, Treasure and Precious." Linda reply

"Sorry" Jude said to his friend who just waved him off

"Jude don't be sorry for us, be sorry for our siblings who are Peter's bio children" Precious said

"Right" Jude agreed

Severus Snape was in shock Lily cheated on Potter, but why and if the Potter twins here aren't Potter's children then who's their father? He needs to do researches on that later on.

When lunch was over; Linda and the others went to their next class Charms, which Linda was the most excited about as Nathan, Sirius and Remus said that Charms was one of the many things her mother was great at.

"Hey, couldn't the first class we had could've been Xylomancy?" American asked

"Yeah I think you're right, but I think because the whole ten year olds being sent home thing, they decided to spare just from Xylomancy, right Lin?" Charity said/asked only to find Linda gone

"Where-"Charity was cut off

"My sister ran inside the classroom" Jude said smiling

Professor Filius Flitwick firs taught them Levitation Charm and both the Potter twins had done it on their first try.

"Well done Mr. Potter and Miss. Potter, five points to Gryffindor. You two are prodigies" Professor Flitwick said

Unknowingly to Professor Flitwick and the students expect for both Jude and Linda, Severus Snape was eavesdropping on them. He was shocked the Potter twins were prodigies in Charms. First in his class and now Charms, they're really are Lily's children. Severus look closely at the Potter twins, Jude look nothing like Potter expect for the black hair. Linda have black hair and blue eyes just like her brother, which Potter didn't he had hazel eyes.

Jude look like someone, who look like someone he saw before and Linda look like a black haired version of Lily. Severus Snape walked away in thoughts, Linda saw him leave in silences. To Linda, Snape look like he's having trouble with the clues that Jude and she aren't James's children as well as the solution that their mother wasn't as perfect as he thought. Jude followed his sister's line of sight and knew she was looking at Snape.

"Hey Lin, I think I have the solution to the electricity problem. But we need to Nathan or one of the others to send us a computer or something." Jude said, snapping Linda away from the door

"Really great, good thing I already sent a letter during the break" Linda said moving her head to side to side.

Jude shook his head at his sister; she always has to have the upper hand. The class ended with the professor giving them their homework. Jude and Linda went to dinner and once they were at their table, they talked with their friends. Linda then saw Hegwig with a package and Jude's owl with a letter and a package. Linda catches both packages and Jude catches the letter. Jude opens the letter and lean closes to Linda

" _Dear Young Master and Mistress,_

 _Here are the laptops from Wayne Enterprises that you two had gotten for Christmas. I know you two can solved the problem_ "

When Jude finishes, he look at Linda who smiled back at him. Now they can solve this mystery of magic and electricity for once and for all. They eat their dinner and when it was over, both Jude and Linda ran to the Gryffindor tower. Their friends and their owls watch them as they ran, before going their own ways.


End file.
